Unexpected Connection
by KillingMeSlowlyWithHeartBreak
Summary: Written by 2 people:sfl01234 and KillingMeSlowlyWithHeartBreak aka Shan and Ash. Bobby meets a teenage girl only to get a unsuspected surprise. A must read!
1. Chapter 1 Written by Ash

**This is being written by two people. I write the odds and Shan writes the even ones. I do not give myself full credit for this because this was her idea and I am helping out. I hope you all enjoy it so far and we will update soon as we can.**

* * *

_Chapter One: Written by Ash._

* * *

Bobby sat at the bar with his brothers. They was all slamming down shots to the point they almost couldn't stand on there own. "I think you had enough Jack" Bobby said taking Jacks shot from him and drinking it down.

"What the hell Bobby, get me another drink." Jack said sliding his glass forwards. Once again Bobby grabbed the shot before Jack could and drank it.

"Why you go to be like that Bobby." Jack was now annoyed, he had plans on getting shit faced and Bobby was messing that up.

"I am you big brother Jackie so this is how it goes down."

"You suck." Jack got up and moved on the other side of Angel.

"We all know what you like to suck fairy." Jack just rolled his eyes. Bobby was always calling him gay, but he wasn't why couldn't Bobby see that.

"I'm going home." Jack started to stand up when all four brothers stood up also.

"It's about time we all head out of here." Bobby said as they started to walk out to Bobby's car. Once all the guys was in the car Jeremiah noticed how tipsy Bobby was.

"Are you sure you are able to drive I can drive it you want." Jeremiah was a little worried because he wanted to make it home in one piece to his wife.

"Oh shut up Jerry I'm not that drunk." Bobby said slurring his words some. He started the car then stepped on it backing out a little way to fast almost backing into another car.

"Damn watch what you are doing Bobby." Angel told him just laughing. Bobby put the car and drive and started to go forwards not even noticing that he never turned the car lights on. Jack was about half passed out in back seat and Jeremiah was holding on for his life while Angel was just relaxed with out a care in the world. Just as they was almost out of the parking lot they heard something hit the car, or the car hit something. Bobby slammed on the breaks.

"What the fuck was that?" Jack asked waking up some and looking around outside the car.

"I don't know, I think we hit something." They all crawled out of the car looking around for what was hit and that's when Bobby seen a girl laying on the ground.

"Oh shit, where did she come from?" Bobby was a little freaked out he didn't even see her.

"Is she alive?" Jeremiah asked looking down at the girl.

"I don't fucking know Jerry." Angel leaned down checking for a pulse.

"She has a heart beat, so she is alive. Ma is going to kill you for this Bobby."

"I didn't even see her."

"Well if you would of had your lights on maybe you would have seen her." Jack said noticing they was driving with out any lights on.

"Shut the fuck up fairy."

"What do we do with her?" Jeremiah asked looking at the girl still just laying on the cold ground.

"Pick her up and put her in the car. We can take her home to Ma she will know what to do." Just as Angel was about to reach down and pick the young girl up she opened her eyes.

"Why don't you turn your lights on and watch where the hell you are going next time." She sat up some.

"Maybe you should watch where the hell you are walking. Aren't you a little to young to be out this late?" Bobby asked not liking how she was talking to him.

"Aren't you a little to drunk to be driving?"

"Do you know who I am?" Bobby was pissed he hated when people didn't respect him.

"Yeah a drunk who tried to kill me with his damn car!" The young girl yelled at him.

"What is your name?" Jack asked the girl.

"Shannon Pandora Verna, who are you?"

"I'm Jack Mercer, these are my brothers, Angel, Bobby, and Jerry." Shannon just looked at them confused.

"You can't be brothers. You don't even look the same."

"We was adopted. Why don't you come with us so we can make sure you are ight." Angel said bending down to help pick her up. Shannon didn't like this idea at all. She reached behind her pulling out the gun she had pointing it at the boys.

"Back up now!" She yelled at them. Just then the brothers all grabbed there guns pointing them at her.

"No you drop it who the fuck do you think you are we are just trying to help you!" Angel yelled at her.

"Get away from me now I mean it!" She yelled at them.

"Put the gun down now!" Bobby yelled back at her.

"Not until you put yours down first!" Shannon yelled standing up.

"I don't trust you now put the gun down now!" Bobby was getting pissed.

"I said you first!"

"Ight, how about everyone pull the guns down on the count of three." Jerry said trying to keep this from turning bad.

"One, Two, Three." Angel counted but no one had yet to lower there gun.

"I said on three why didn't ya'll do as I said?" Jerry asked once more.

"Ight Bobby count." Bobby looked over at Angel.

"Why I got to be the one to count you do it fairy." Bobby said looking at Jack.

"Fine, one, two, three." This time everyone had lowered there gun.

"There that is better, now do you want to tell me why you are out here this time at night?" Angel asked trying to figure out how old this girl was and what she was doing out this time at night.

* * *

**_Let me know what you think so far and the second chapter will be written by Shan_**


	2. Chapter 2 Written by Shan

**Here is chapter 2 and Shan wrote this one so let us know what you think.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Written by Shan.**_

* * *

''You wanna tell me why you drive drunk in the middle of the night, IN snowy Detroit, with no lights on!?'' Shannon asked aiming her snap back at Bobby. ''You could've hurt somebody!''  
''You keep running your damn mouth darling, and that might still be an option!'' Bobby growled.  
''Bobby! Cool it!'' Jerry barked.  
''Look…Shannon.'' Jack opened his mouth stepping in front of his three hotheaded brothers. ''Can we at least give you a ride somewhere? Detroit is not safe when you're out by yourself late at night. Being a girl doesn't really help your case either.''  
''You tell her fairy.'' Bobby nodded.  
''Just leave me alone! I'm fine.'' Shannon stated. ''I know where I'm headed.'' She lied; the look in her eyes flashing from tense to pain for a millisecond.

But Bobby caught it.

''You don't have anywhere to go do you?!" He called as she was walking away.

She stopped dead in her tracks, turning back on her heel to face the brothers.

''Who the fuck are you to tell me I'm lying?!"' Shan called back. ''I do in fact have somewhere to go!''  
''That might be true but I can tell you damn well don't wanna be there!'' Bobby yelled. ''Your eyes just spilled the fucking beans! Now get your ass back over here!''  
''You are one fucked up piece of a man! Who do you think you are? The four of you need some major help!'' Shan snapped.  
''We're just trying to help you!'' Angel added in his two senses.  
''Stop trying and get the hell away from me!'' She let out as she turned back and began running down the street.

''We're not just going to let her get away are we?" Jack asked confused about what they were doing next. He was too drunk to think coherently.  
''She's not our responsibility. Come on you all, I gotta get home to my honey.'' Jerry urged as he motioned them all back to the car.

The doors we reopened and as they leaned into the car about to retake their respective seating positions they heard a girl's scream of terror.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Shannon ran away from the Mercer brothers she booked down the street and took a sharp turn into an alley. She barely had time to lean against the wall and catch a breath when a pair of muscular hands grabbed her from behind yanking her against him with intense force.

''Hello Pandy..'' He whispered menacingly into her ear as his hand ran over her backside flirtatiously making her shiver as he grabbed the gun of her back pocket and held it against her neck. ''So, you thought it was good idea to steal my gun and try to book? Huh? What kind of idea is it looking like now?''  
''A bad one…..Daddy.'' Shan gulped shivering slightly.  
''Correct.'' He said flicking the catch making the bullet move into place resulting in her flinching around trying to get out of his grasp. ''Now what do you say?''  
''I'm sorry Daddy.'' Shan swallowed hard.  
''Are you going to be a good girl?" He asked.  
''Yes.'' She nodded as she closed her eyes.

When she heard the gunshot, since here eyes were closed she nearly thought she had been shot for a second. She fell to the ground on her knees and shivered and shook out of pure terror of the noise.

''Bobby!'' Angel snapped.  
''What?!'' Bobby shrugged knowing for all of them it was fairly part of the schedule to go around shoot people.  
''Nice shot.'' Angel gave in.  
''Thank you.'' Bobby took a bow.

''Stop being assholes you two!'' Jack snapped.  
''Stop being a fairy Gaylord!'' Bobby smirked as Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to Shan.

He knelt down next to her figure that was shaking profusely and tried to talk to her.

''Bobby got um Shan. I told you Detroit wasn't safe at night.'' Jack whispered holding out his hand to her. ''Let's go back to Ma's house.''  
'''Ma?'' Shan whispered cautiously looking up still shaking.  
''Yeah other mother..'' Jack nodded his hand still outstretched to her.  
''I don't know.'' Shan looked hesitant.

''Oh holy hell! It's fucking cold outside and I just shot that lousy son of a bitch for you. Let's go!'' Bobby full on snapped walking over and lifting her off the ground effortlessly around the waist. ''Let's go Jerry, you're driving!''  
''Put me down! Put me down! Let me go! Let me go! Pleaseeeeeee let me go!'' Shan rambled having a full on fit at being manhandled. ''I don't wanna go with you! I wanna go home! You shot my fuckin father! Let me go!''

* * *

**Let us know what you think about this so far. The next chapter will be from me Ash then chapter 4 will be from Shan and so on you get it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Written by Ash

_**Chapter Three: Written by Ash**_

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about that I shot your father?" Bobby was now confused.

"He is my father, how stupid are you!" Shan yelled hitting the back of Bobby trying to get him to put her down.

"If he was your father he wouldn't off been acting that way towards you!" Bobby was shocked that someone could do that to there daughter. He was also pissed off at how she was reacting to this.

"If you don't put me down now I swear to god you are going to wish you did."

"Hey, one we don't swear to god, and second you are coming home with us." Bobby got in the car holding on to Shan so she couldn't take off from him. The whole way home she tried to get away from Bobby she would kick or hit him the best she could. It didn't take long until they was outside the house of Evelyn Mercer. Bobby got out of the car pulling Shan along with him. She looked up at the house, it was brown with a yellowish fount porch with lots of windows.

"I'm not fucking going in there, fuck that, fuck you let me go." Shan keep trying to pull away.

"Yes you are and watch your damn mouth little girl." Bobby wouldn't let go of her wrist. They walked in the house and you could smell food. It smelled so good to Shan because she was staving and hadn't ate anything in a while. The house was full of pictures of the boys, and you could tell there mother was a older lady with how she decorated everything. They stood in the living room witch was full of books. The was a fire place and a small fire going keeping the room so warm almost inviting. Shan could hear the sound of someone whistling and moving pots and pans around.

"Ma, can you come in here please?" Jack yelled out to her.

"One second Jackie." A voice came from the kitchen. It didn't take long and in walked a old lady with white hair. It wasn't to short but was a little curly. She looked about 62 years old.

"Ma this is Shan, we found her running the streets tonight. Shan this is our mother Evelyn" The older women held out her hand to the young girl.

"Nice to meet you Shan, care to tell me what you are doing out this time of night?" Shan shook Evelyn's hand but shook her head no.

"It's alright Shan, you can tell her anything." Jack added in to help Shan feel more comfy around his mother.

"How about you boys go get cleaned up for dinner while Shan and I have a little talk." The boys all left the room. "Now sweetie I know something bad happened out there tonight so why don't you tell me." Shan was still a little unsure about telling this strange women anything but something about her made her feel a little safe.

"Well I was running away from home, when your son hit me with the car." Shannon swallowed hard looking down at the floor.

"It's alright you can tell me."Evelyn said waiting for her to finish.

"I ran in the alley to get away from your sons when my father came out no where and grabbed me from behind. He said some things to me, and I knew he was pissed because I ran away from him and stole his gun. That was when Bobby shot him. At first I though it was me who was shot but it was my father." Shan was now in tears.

"Honey it sounds like your father was a bad man."

"Yeah, but he is the only family I have left. I have no where to go."

"How about you get cleaned up I have some extra clothing up stairs for you that should fit then we will get some food in you. Then we can talk about where you are going to go from here." Evelyn took Shan upstairs to get her some clean clothes. Shan walked in the bathroom to take a shower. The water felt so good on her skin. She almost didn't want to get out until someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute." She said turning off the water.

"Dinner is done so come down to eat soon as you are done." She heard Bobby's voice outside the door. Shan walked down steps to find the guys and Evelyn all at the dining room table waiting for her. Once Shan made it out to the table Evelyn had everyone stand up for a pray before eating. "Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, thank you for this day. Thank you for this food we're about to receive and thank you for bringing us together. Amen."

"Amen" All the boy repeated together. They all sat back down and started to eat. No one talked at first but Evelyn figured she would start up a conversation.

"I was thinking Shan can stay here for a while. It would be best for her because I don't want to see her living out on the streets."

"Yeah, Ma that's a great idea." Jack said smiling at her. Shan wasn't sure but she had plans on sneaking out once everyone was asleep. Bobby looked over at her to see she hadn't touched much on her plate.

"You don't have to be shy in the Mercer home. Plus you need to eat a little more." Bobby said putting more food on her plate.

"Eat up, no one here is going to judge you."Evelyn told her.

"Thanks." Shan slowly started to eat her food. It didn't take long until everyone had there plate cleaned.

"You can all go in and watch the game while I clean up." All the boys got up from the table but Shan figured she should stand and help Evelyn. "You can go join the boys if you would like."

"No, I want to help I don't mind. After all it is the least I can do since you are giving me a place to stay, clean clothes and food."

"It is no problem at all." Shan and Evelyn started to clean up.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Written by Shan

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 4: Written by Shan

* * *

Bobby tore his eyes away from the game and looked up to the kitchen where he saw his mom and Shan washing the dishes standing in what seemed like comfortable silence. He frowned slightly to himself as he remembered that Shan had said that man, holding a gun to her neck, was her father. Bobby didn't want to believe it but he knew, being a foster kid himself and seeing the ups and down of everything, being to hell and back, that things like that happened all the time.

Bobby was taken out of his trance when he saw Jack get up and head to the kitchen.

''You gonna go clean the kitchen with the ladies Jackie? Ya lil fairy!" Bobby tormented.  
''Give it a rest Bobby!" Jack snapped without stopping to look at him.

''You still hungry Jackie?'' Evelyn asked sweetly when she saw him, rolling her eyes at Bobby's antics.  
''No way Ma! I'm full as I could ever be. But, I do need to talk to you.'' Jack insisted.  
''Alright. Shannon, dear, why don't you go watch the game in the living room with the boys? Ask them anything about hockey and they'll all go off into a three hour rant. It's quite entertaining if you ask me.'' Evelyn smiled.  
''Yes mam.'' Shan nodded wiping her hands softly before she walked cautiously towards the living room.

''Now what's going on Jackie?'' Evelyn asked sweetly as she went back to work on her dishes.  
''You're not really going to make her leave are you?'' Jack asked. ''You said you thought it would be a good idea if she stayed here for awhile. Aren't you gonna let her stay Ma?''  
''Of course she's staying Jackie. But we have to make it seem like it's her decision. She's a tough cookie. She'll be a lost cause to connect with if she feels forced. Does that make sense?'' Evelyn asked her son.  
''Yes ma. Perfect sense.'' Jack nodded.

Shan's footsteps, despite her attempt to keep them undetectable, made all the three remaining brothers look up at her.

''Sorry.'' She mumbled as she immediately headed over to the empty window seat and sat down bringing her legs up to her body so she could hug them.  
''You ever play hockey?'' Angel asked.  
''Nah, I never got out of the house much.'' She mumbled as she nearly growled at Bobby who was staring at her before turning to look out the window not letting the boys see the silent tears that were running down her face.

Something caught her eye a few minutes later through her blurred vision. Red and blue flashing lights on top of a car heading towards the Mercer house. Her Dad had raised her with the fear instilled in her that if she didn't obey the police would come and take her away. He must've called the police when she had run away from him and they must've followed her here. Shan discreetly closed the blinds not wanting to see her fate unravel in front of her, but when she turned around she couldn't hold back her cry of anguish.

Everyone in the house immediately rushed over to her and Evelyn kneeled down right in front of her grabbing her hands gently as she calmly pleaded for Shan to talk to her.

''Don't let them get me.'' Shannon mumbled the tears continuously falling. ''I'm sorry I was bad. Please. I-''

Someone knocking on the door stopped Shan mid-sentence and jump so high even Bobby flinched. He, being the one who was closest to her, was who Shan jumped behind shaking mentally begging him to be her protector.

''I'm really sorry. I wasn't gonna shoot you. I don't even like guns!'' Shan rambled grabbing onto him from behind.

Jack walked over and peeled her off of Bobby. Shan didn't care she just needed somebody so she turned to Jack with desperateness and her eyes. They were doing the pleading her mouth no longer was.

Bobby took one look back at her before strolling over to the front door already knowing he was there. The brothers must have been too distracted with the television to notice the sirens but Shan had seen them when she looked out the window…

* * *

R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5 Written By Ash

"Good to see you again Green." Bobby said as Angel left the officers in the house.

"I'm looking for a Shannon Verna." Green stood looking at the girl who was in Jacks arms. Shan keep her head away from the cops in to Jacks shoulder.

"I don't know anyone by that name G, do any of you guys?" All the brothers said no at once.

"Who is this new young lady?" Green said point to Shan.

"Jacky got himself a girlfriend. Can you believe it, he isn't gay after all."

"Ight what's her name?" Bobby had to think and he had to think fast. He knew Green was close to figuring it out.

"Ashley Morris." Bobby yelled using one of his ex girlfriends names. Shan just played along because she knew if she didn't the cops would take her away.

"Well Ashley nice to meet you. I am happy you found someone Jack."

"Thanks." Jack was just glad everyone was going along with this. Evelyn walked out of the kitchen over hearing what was going on.

"Miss Evelyn nice to see you." Green said smiling at her.

"Nice to see you to Green, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I am looking for a girl named Shannon Verna have you ever heard of her?" Evelyn was no dummy when it came to cops. She also knew when to trust them and when not to.

"Nope never heard of her. I'll tell you what if I do hear anything about this girl I will get back to you." Evelyn just smiled at the officers and walked up stairs to her room.

"If that is all Green I think it is time you and you friends to get going." Bobby wanted the cops out now before it became to late.

"Just keep your nose clean Bobby."

"Always do Green, always do." Bobby smile and watched the cops leave the house.

"That was fuckin' close." Jerry said worried they was going to get busted.

"Trust me Jerry no cop is going to out smart a Mercer. Shan you ight?" Bobby walked over to her.

"Ye.....yea........yeah... I'm o....ok..." The words came sputtering out with fear.

"Jack you take the couch tonight and give Shan you bed." Jack knew better then to go against Bobby so he dad as he was told.

"Come on I will show you my room." Jack said as they walked up the stairs together. Bobby sat down next to Angel while Jerry sat on the other side of the room.

"Do you think they found her fathers body yet?" Angel was worried about getting busted, he didn't even know if the guy was alive or dead.

"I don't know. I shot him, do you think he lived?" Jerry just shook his head, he knew this could lead to some big trouble.

"Man all I know is if he dead one of us is going down for it." Bobby threw a pillow at Jerry.

"None of us are going down for anything Jerry. You need to get rid of that attitude before I smack it out of you."

"Keep it down guys Shan just went to sleep." Jack said coming down the stairs.

"Well lets all get to bed and talk about this tomorrow." All the guys headed to there rooms and Jerry headed home to his wife and kids. Shan was not really asleep, she was just waiting for everyone else to fall asleep to make a break for it. About a half hour later when Shan figured everyone was now asleep she got up and starting to look around Jacks room. She knew the window would be the easiest escape however it was to high up. She figured her best chance would be to take the stairs. Shan slowly opened the bedroom door and tip-toed past other rooms. Once she got to the stairs she took a deep breath. She slowly started down the stairs causing a few to creak on her way.

Jack however hadn't been fully asleep. He was just about to when he heard the stairs creaking. He figured his mom or one of his brothers was coming down to get something to eat or drink. That was up until he head the door to the porch creak open then close. Jack knew his mother wouldn't be leaving at this hour and if it was Bobby he would be going to a bar witch he was tired so there was no way it was Bobby. Jack also knew it couldn't of been Angel going to see Sofi because she was out of town. The only other person it could have been was Shan. Jack jumped up from the couch throwing his jacket on and shoes. He took off out the door just to see a girls figure turning the corner of the block. Jack took off running. He knew he had to catch her before she got to far. It didn't take long until Jack was almost to her.

"Shan wait!" Jack yelled a few feet away from her. Shan stopped and turned around. She knew she had been cough but wish she wasn't. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get away from here before the cops catch me. I don't want to go back to my father." Shan was about in tears.

"Come back to the house it is to cold out here and it is really not safe this time of night in Detroit."

"I don't know." Shan just wanted to get away from everyone to where she would never be found by her father or the cops.

"Trust me Shan, no one will get you when you are with us, and Ma will take care of you I promise you wont regret it." Shan hesitated but she eventually started to walk back with Jack.

On there way back Jack knew he had to open up to Shan to make her understand that she would be safe staying with them. He always felt safe after his mom adopted him. His brothers also protected him so he knew no matter what he was safe. He just had to make her see that so he did something he never ever did before to anyone except his mother. For the first time in a long time Jack opened up to someone about his life.

"You know before Ma adopted me I had experienced a very traumatic childhood. You see I went threw major physical and sexual abuse before I was adopted by Evelyn. I was sexual abused by my own father. Sick I know but since I was adopted I never felt so safe. I know now that he can't get to me and if he ever tried the Bobby would kill him before he ever got to me. You see We all have very bad childhoods, but it's up to us to make our adult hood better. Living with us can offer you that if you really want it."

"So you all had bad childhoods?" Shan wanted to know more about the brothers lifes.

"Yeah Bobby is stubborn so I don't really know his past he keeps it from us. You know how he acts all tough?" Shan just shook her head. "Well he is like that even with his own brothers. He never opened up to anyone about his past but Ma. I haven't really either there is some things that only you and Ma know that my brothers don't."

"Like that you was sexual abused by your own father?" Jack just shook his head.

"Jerry had a troubled past during adolescense and as a young adult, but left the streets when he met Camille. He now has two wonderful daughters, Daniela and Amelia. Jerry was abandoned by his mother just because she was to young. Sadly out of all of us Jerry is the only one who a mother should be proud of. He owns his own construction company."

"So he had the better childhood?" Jack just once again shook his head.

"You could say that. Then there is Angel. His real mother was a hooker. She would bring different men home and I guess some would beat on him. He also at a very young age was sleeping with hookers that was friends with his mother. He was pretty much molested by hookers. His mother also forced him to be a hustler. He was so used to being a hustler that he was one threw high school. Then he meet this girl in high school named Sofi. Angel joined the United States Marine Corps right out of high school witch caused a break up between him and Sofi. I don't give it much longer until she comes back home and they are together again."

"So what made Evelyn adopt all four of you?"

"Well Ma cycled hundreds of kids out of the foster-care system and into permanent homes. In 30 years, she came across us four. We was delinquents so far gone, she couldn't find anyone to take us in. So she did."

"You don't seem like a delinquent. I can see why no one would want to adopt Bobby with his attitude but the other three of you, I don't see why no one would adopt you."

"I don't either but maybe it was intended to be this way. You know god has a plan for us, and I believe that his plan was to push us together to give us a family. I also believe he planned on pushing you into our family." Jack said as they both stopped at the steps in fount of the house.

"Do you ever think I will find out about Bobby's childhood?" Shan found herself wanting to know more about there lives.

"I really don't know, he mite tell you someday or Ma would if you ask her. Let's go in it is cold out here, you don't want to get sick. We can talk more in the morning if you would like, and if you stay." Jack just smiled and opened the door for her.

"Yeah, I will stay." Shan stepped in the door with Jack.

"Nite, Shan." Jack sad as Shan walked up the stairs to Jack's room.

"Nite, Jack." Shan started up the stairs but stopped. She turned around to Jack to see him still standing there. "Thanks for sharing that with me by the way."

"No problem, maybe tomorrow you can share some of your life with me. That is if you feel alright with sharing that with me." Shan just smiled then continued up the stairs to Jacks room for some rest.

R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6 Written By Shan

Shannon got under the warm covers and cuddled up into herself with a soft smile. It slowly transformed into a frown. The Detroit night wind was getting stronger and it was playing tricks with her mind. Everything her Dad had stabbed in her face was flowing into her ears. She couldn't make it stop.

Before she could stop herself she was once again out of the bed. But this time she didn't head to the front door. She trailed to Bobby's room… He was snoring aggressively in his sleep. Shan walked towards him with the intention of waking him up. The sound of her connecting with the floor did the trick as she tripped over some clothes he had carelessly left on the ground.

''Who's there?!" Bobby barked in an urgent whisper instinctively grabbing the gun he kept under his pillow. ''Shan?''  
''Sorry. I-I-I..'' Shan rambled losing her train of thought.  
''It's okay. But, damn! You scared the shit out of me! What's going on?'' Bobby asked turning to his big-brother mode.  
''I needed to talk to you..'' Shan mumbled looking everywhere but at him.  
''Shoot.'' Bobby let out, but then regretted it when she flinched as his choice of words.  
''I know you were trying to help tonight. But, I gotta tell you, he's with me even when I can't see him.'' Shan whispered looking completely and utterly broken.  
''Your dad?'' Bobby asked cautiously.  
''Yeah! I hear his voice all the time! It just won't leave!" Shan let out in a hushed whisper silent tears running down her face. ''It's like he's inside my head or something!''  
''What does he say to you?'' Bobby asked practically begging her in his head to speak with him. Evelyn loved it when her boys reached whoever crossed their path. They had healed just as many kids as she had.  
''Sometimes he's really nice. He tells me I'm special and that I'm pretty.'' Shan mumbled pushing her bangs behind her ear.  
''What about when he isn't so nice?'' Bobby asked gently.  
''He tells me I'm worthless. That no one could ever love me. That he regrets the day I was born.'' Shan burst into tears again. ''My middle name is Pandora because in Greek literature… it's the mythical box that contains all evil.''  
''Fuckin son of a bitch!" Bobby snapped.  
''I'm tired of being everybody's burden.'' Shannon confided in him.  
''You're not a burden here. Here- we're family.'' Bobby assured her.  
''I don't deserve a family. You all have so much love here. That's not what I'm meant to have.'' Shannon quietly let out.

''Of course you are Shan. Remember what I told you?'' Jack asked appearing out of nowhere as he walked over and kneeled in front of her. ''I don't think it was an accident that we crossed paths. You were meant to be pushed into our family.''  
''Don't be mad Jack!'' Shan shrieked immediately apologetic. ''I was gonna talk to you tomorrow! I just really had to talk to Bobby.''  
''I understand. Sorry I eavesdropped.'' Jack smirked. ''If there's anything left to tell I'm all ears.''  
''Fairy.'' Bobby mumbled leaning back against the bedpost.  
''Shut the fuck up Bobby!'' Jack snapped.  
''Or what?'' Bobby tempted.  
''Let's go play some hockey tomorrow and you can watch me kick your ass!'' Jack offered.  
''You're on!'' Bobby growled. ''Like that'll ever happen. Go get some sleep Jacky. Your fairyself needs to keep dreaming!"

Shan shook her head at their antics with a small laugh escaping from her mouth. She looked almost shocked. She hadn't had a reason to smile or laugh in a really long time.

''We should all get some sleep.'' Bobby suggested yawning obnoxiously.  
''Agreed.'' Jack yawned.

Shan simply nodded.

''How about tomorrow before we play hockey, we drive you over to your house and see if we can pick up some of your stuff?'' Bobby suggested.  
''NO!!!!'' Shan shook her head furiously freaking out.  
''Calm down, calm down. You're okay.'' Jack comforted.  
''You don't know if you killed him Bobby.'' Shan mumbled revealing her fear to both the boys. ''He could still be out there.''  
''If he is. All four of us will be there to personally give him a Mercer ass whoopin'!'' Bobby smirked enjoying the idea of good old fashioned smack down.


	7. Chapter 7 Written By Ash

"I am not going back to that house Bobby forget it." Shan yelled stomping up the stairs away from him. Bobby ran up after her.

"I told you that you are safe now stop throwing a fit like a baby."

"I am not a baby, I just don't want to fuckin go back there." Bobby grabbed her arm before she could get in the bedroom and slam the door in his face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, do you go that!" Jack, Angel and Jerry walked up to see what was going on.

"Let go of me!" Shan yelled at Bobby with tears in her eyes. Jack walked over in the middle of them.

"I got this man just go back down stairs." Angel grabbed Bobby and pulled him to the stairs. Jack reached up and whipped the tears away from Shan's eyes.

"I know you don't want to go back there but you have to. Don't you want your things?"

"Yeah but I just can't go back in that house what if he is there?" Jack pulled Shan to sit down on the bed beside him.

"Nothing will happen to you. None of us will let him even get close enough to see you. You trust me right?"

"I guess." Jack whipped more tears away from her face.

"Get some sleep, I am going down to let the guys know that we are going tomorrow." Shan laid down in the bed watching Jack walk out of the room.

xXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Jack walked down the stairs to find half the guys asleep as it was. Angel was passed out on the couch and Jerry was almost asleep in the chair. Bobby was standing beside the fire keeping warm. "She is going to go tomorrow."

"Great, get to bed." Bobby said getting ready to head up to his room when he noticed that Angel was passed out on the couch. "Just take Angels room." Bobby said walking up the stairs and to his room. Jack walked out in the kitchen getting himself a drink. He was so tired that it wasn't even funny. He would fall asleep on the table if he knew he wouldn't get in trouble for it. Slowly Jack walked up the stairs and in to Angels room. He was about to lay down in the bed when he noticed that Angel had once again snuck his girlfriend Sofi in.

"Great now where am I going to sleep." That was when Jack noticed Shan walking over to the bathroom.

"Jack, what are you doing up here?"

"Angel passed out on the couch and I was going to sleep in his bed but his girlfriend is in there so I don't want to sleep in the bed with her."

"So you don't have anywhere to sleep?" Shan asked feeling guilty because she had taking over Jack's room.

"It's fine I will find somewhere to sleep." Jack started to walk down the steps when Shan stopped him.

"We can share your room, I will stay on my own side of the bed."

"Ight, we can work with that." Jack walked over to his bedroom and crawled in to his bed. Not long after Shan walked in the room and go in the bed also. They both stayed on there own sides of the bed and where out like a light soon as they laid down.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning Evelyn was the first one awake. She walked by the bedrooms checking everyone when she noticed Shan and Jack in the same bed. She just smiled then walked down the stairs to make everyone breakfast. Bobby woke up and walked past Jacks room then stopped when he noticed two people in the same bed. Running in to the room Bobby ripped Jack out of the bed.

"What are you doing in bed with her?" Bobby yelled at him waking up Shan.

"Bobby let him go, there was no where else to sleep so I told him since it is his room he can sleep in here." Shan said trying to get Bobby to let go of the choke hold he had on Jack.

"I swear to go Jack you better not have done anything."

"We didn't." Bobby left go of Jack then walked out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Shan asked checking over Jack to make sure he was fine.

"I'm used to it, being the younger brother I always get beat up on and picked on."

"Breakfast is ready ya'll get down here to eat." Angel yelled up the stairs. Shan just smile at Jack then turned and walked down the stairs. She walked in the room and sat down at the table with Evelyn, Angel, Sofi, Jerry, and Bobby. They waited on Jack who took a little longer then any of them. Finally Jack came down and sat down at the table.

"I am sorry about up stairs fairy, I should of known nothing happened after all you are gay." Bobby said looking at Jack smiling.

"None of that at my table Bobby." Evelyn warned.

"Yes Ma, after we eat Shan make sure you are ready to go because we are going to get your things from your house." Shan just nodded and slowly ate her food.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They pulled up to the house after Shan had given them directions. Bobby got out of the car pulling Shan behind him. "Jack stay here with her while we go inside and make sure no one is here." Jack shook his head and stood beside Shan. Jack watched as Bobby, Angel and Jerry walked inside the house. It didn't take long until Jerry came out.

"It's clear so come in and get your things so we can get out of here." Shan walked into the house for the last final time. Looking around she walked back to her bedroom. The guys walked in her room to see all she really had was clothing and a mattress on the floor. It was almost as if she was treated like dirt. Looking around the room they noticed there was writing on the wall. Writing that had to of came from her father to remind her every day what he had thought of her. This was defiantly not a place any child should grow up in.

"I almost have everything that I need." Shan stand shoving clothes in a bag. Bobby started to walk around the house looking around.

"Shan, what's in this room it's locked." Bobby asked trying to open the door.

"That's my fathers room. I am not aloud in there." Bobby pulled his gun up and shot the door knob off. He pushed open the door and walked inside the room.

"What the fuck?" Bobby yelled looking around the room. Everyone ran in the room to see what Bobby had found. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks seeing the room was covered with pictures of Bobby. Shan walked in looking around also.

"What is going on?" She asked confused.

"That's what I would like to know." Bobby couldn't believe his eyes nor could anyone else in the room.

* * *

**R&R let us know what you think because we would love to hear it.**


End file.
